


Saint Sebastian

by saffrondawn



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sebastian</i>. A name Alec adored as a child while he was figuring out what weapon he wanted to focus on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> I want to warn you all that I wrote this during the day, but typed and edited it at night.

_Sebastian_. A name Alec adored as a child while he was figuring out what weapon he wanted to focus on. He had decided on the bow and researched as much as he could. He absorbed the technical aspects of the bow, the physics of flight, history of its use in warfare. He included Bhutan to a list of places he wanted to explore. And he delved into the patron saint of archers – Saint Sebastian.

He kept the name in the back of his mind as to what to name his child with his future wife. Which became his future husband. Then, in the very dead of night when he was either in his bed at the Institute or Magnus', he thought possibly the name would belong to their child. But he would shake his head, reminding himself they would never reach that stage and put it out of his mind.

Then Sebastian Morgenstern happened.

And the name was ruined for him. He didn't want any of their children (which Alec saw more and more as a definite thing) to share a name with such a destructive person. He was angered beyond belief that the one thing he had wanted since he was young was taken from him.

Magnus held him one night as he let his anger get the better of him. He held him as he went through the subsequent embarrassment about crying over such a trivial thing. He hadn't told Magnus he was upset over their hypothetical future child.

Then Max came.

Alec couldn't think any name other than Max could fit their blueberry (he had heard Magnus call their son that several times).

Then Raphael came.

And their child couldn't fit any other name better.

It was only when Alec was admiring Magnus playing with their boys, alternating between their tummies to blow raspberries did he think of the name Sebastian and not in anger. If they were to have another child, he wanted to suggest the name to Magnus.


End file.
